This invention relates to a device for turning a side stand of a motorcycle from a service position to a retreated position.
If a motorcycle is started, with its side stand remaining upright, the side stand tends to impinge on the road surface, particularly when the motorcycle is turned to the side of the side stand, thus leading to the overturning of the motorcycle. To solve the problem described, an attempt has been made, in which, in the light of the fact that when the motorcycle is started a gear change by means of a clutch is effected, the side stand is set in a retreated position by utilizing part of the force of gear change operation. This method however results in a heavy and unsmooth gear change operation at the time of starting of the motorcycle.